Lucy
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Setelah kehilangan Lucy, Natsu memutuskan untuk menginjungi makam Lucy dan mengingat segala hal tentang Lucynya. Based on song titled "Lucy" song by : Skillet. First fic on Fairy Tail fandom and fail at summary. RnR please ?


Wakakakak *celingak celinguk* kayaknya ini fandom sepi amat ya, pasti gara – gara tidak ada Pilong yang maha awesome ini *plak* -narsisgila-. Anyway, ini fic pertama Pilong di fandom Fairy Tail, biasanya Pilong aktif di fandom Hetalia. Fic ini terinspirasi dari semua author dari Fairy Tail fandom English yang make lagu "Lucy", jadi maaf kalau ada yang sama, tapi serius, ini "pure" buatan aku *sembah sujud*

Dari pada banyak curcol, langsung aja ~

Disclaimer : Well, Fairy Tail itu hanya milik Hino Masima-sensei seorang

* * *

_** Hey Lucy, I remember your name**_

_****_Kau mengingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Lucy. Waktu itu, sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengingat nama Lucy, dan sering memanggilnya dengan nama lain, namun lambat laun, kau bisa mengingat akan namanya, karena menurutmu, nama Lucy itu sangatlah indah.

_** I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
**_

Mawar adalah bunga favorit Lucy. Kau tahu itu setelah kau (secara diam – diam tentunya) mengikuti Lucy yang selalu pergi menuju taman bunga yang sudah diabaikan oleh seluruh rakyat Magnolia. Lucy selalu merawat mawar – mawar itu dengan baik, dan selalu tersenyum untuknya, dan kau menganggap senyum Lucy ketika itu manis sekali. Kau selalu menganggap Lucy sebagai 'bunga Mawar'mu, itulah alasannya, kenapa hari ini kau menaruh Mawar diatas makamnya hari ini.

_** I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say  
**_

Kamu pun menaruh Mawar merah kesukaan Lucy di makamnya, lalu duduk bersimpuh disampingnya. Kau pandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan _'Lucy Heartfilia' _itu dengan muka sedih. Sesekali kau sesegukan dan terus berkata 'Maafkan aku..' di depan makamya, berharap ia akan memaafkanmu dan kembali lagi kepadamu, namun kau tahu, bahwa hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

Kini, semuanya sudah berakhir. Lucy sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini.  
"Tuhan, jika kau ada, tolong kembalikan ia.. Kembalikan Lucy.." itulah doa yang selalu kau ucapkan setiap hari sejak hari kematiannya

_**I'd give up all the world to see**_

Kau bilang kau rela mengorbankan segala sesuatu yang kau miliki…

_**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**_

Jika itu, bisa membawa Lucy kembali lagi.. Jika itu bisa membuatmu melihat senyumnya lagi, kau rela..

_**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give**_

Kau ingat saat Lucy terakhir berulang tahun. Waktu itu, semua orang di guild sudah mempunyai hadiah untuk Lucy, kecuali kamu. Kamu pun berusaha keras untuk mencari hadiah yang bagus untuk Lucy, namun kau terlalu bingung. Pada akhirnya kau memberikan Lucy sebuket bunga Mawar kesukaannya, berharap agar Lucy menyukainya.

_**And they can't help me make amends**_

Kamu tahu, bahwa kau tak berhak—setidaknya menurutmu—untuk meminta maaf kepada Lucy, karena kamulah ia meninggalkan dunia ini.

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_  
_**I never wanted anything so bad**_

Hal yang selalu diinginkan mu selama ini adalah Lucy berada dalam dekapanmu. Kamu tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sampai seperti itu, tidak meskipun itu keinginan untuk menghajar Gazille sekalipun.

Kecuali Lucy

_**Here we are for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had**_

"Maafkan aku Lucy.." ucapmu lagi "Seandainya, aku membunuh'nya' lebih cepat … Seandainya.." katamu lagi dengan bibir bergetar

"Kita pasti bisa hidup bahagia bersama bukan .. ?" pikirmu sambil memelu batu nisan Lucy itu._**  
**_

_**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand**_

Kau bisa merasakan kehangatan Lucy, meski hanya memegang tangannya.  
Kehangatan, yang melebihi semua jenis api yang pernah kau rasakan

_**Me and Lucy never wanna end**_

Kau ingin terus bersama Lucy selamanya. Ingin sekali. Kau ingin terus bersama Lucy walaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang kamu lakukan

_**I've got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today**_

Kau ingat, ketika 'orang itu' menyerang Lucy, kau malah balas menyerangnya dan malah mengabaikan Lucy, sehingga ia terlambat untuk diselamatkan.

Kau sangat menyesali perbuatanmu itu, dan itu hampir saja membuatmu gila.

_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**_

"Lucy…" panggilmu sekali lagi sambil mengusap tanah di makam itu

"Lucy, ya lyublyu tebya*" katamu sambil melenggang pergi, menyusul yang lainnya.

* * *

A little kamus (?)

*ya lyublyu tebya (Я люблю тебя) [Russian] : Aku mencintaimu

* * *

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga ~ Oh iya, btw, ini dari diambil dari lagu "Lucy" by Skillet, meski ada lirik yang di_pass_ sih =='''

Terus, kenapa akhirnya itu malah pakai bahasa Rusia ya ? #otldipojokan

Anyway, REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWW ~


End file.
